


Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble by Pandacowhipster [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble by Pandacowhipster read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: When potions prodigy Stiles blows up one cauldron too many during one of his ‘experiments’, he gets assigned to making Wolfsbane Potion for the new groundskeeper. Which wouldn’t be so bad if the guy wasn’t you know, terrifying. (Hogwarts AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble by Pandacowhipster [Podfic]

**Title** : Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble  
**Author** : Pandacowhipster  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : When potions prodigy Stiles blows up one cauldron too many during one of his ‘experiments’, he gets assigned to making Wolfsbane Potion for the new groundskeeper. Which wouldn’t be so bad if the guy wasn’t you know, terrifying. (Hogwarts AU)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/424621/chapters/711915)  
**Length** 1:31:10  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Fire%20Burn%20and%20Cauldron%20Bubble%20by%20Pandacowhipster.mp3)  
125.2 MB


End file.
